The Warrior and The Savior
by elvenwitch332
Summary: When a mysterious new girl arrives at Hogwarts from L.A., secrets are revealed that will forever shape the lives of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Not a typical Mary Sue. LOTRHP x-over(will be coming at about chap. 6) This is my first fanfic. RR
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- An American in London and The Long Summer

"Wow," said Ember Wilson as she scanned the streets of wizarding London on the day before term started at her new school. Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was called. But when you looked at her, you didn't see a witch or even just a normal person. You saw a weary listless body that looked like no more than a shell. You could tell that once she had been a perfectly happy, gorgeous girl, yet sorrow and depression had caused her face and body to appear aged well beyond her 16 years._ I cannot believe that I'm really here,_ she thought, _Why did Eve have to bring me here... to London? Of all the places she could have brought me she had to bring me here._ Turning to her older sister, Eve, she said as she stared at the Hogwart's kids passing her on the street, "Eve, why did you have to bring me here now? Can't you see that I don' t fit in this crowd of happy- go-lucky kids?" Sighing, Eve looked at Ember and replied, "I know, I just thought that maybe if you got to meet someone before you left... Maybe then you wouldn't feel so alone." "This place is so different from home. I doubt I'll ever not feel alone here," said Ember in a small voice. At this, Eve pulled her younger sister toward her for a hug right in the middle of Diagon Alley. Leaning down to Ember's ear, Eve whispered, "This depression won't last forever, Em. Like all things, with time it'll pass." Pulling apart from her, Ember said, "It may pass but its passing won't bring him back."

Walking down the street, Ember appeared to be deep in thought. And she was. Thoughts of all sorts ran rampant through her mind. It was all Ember could do to keep from screaming. As long as she didn't concentrate on specific thoughts she could think straight. But the minute she tried to grasp anything more complex than a general idea, it slipped beyond her grasp. _If only he hadn't died, if only Headmistress Lena was less uptight, if only mom was here,_ thought Ember listlessly. And with that thought running through her head, she crumpled into a heap on the dirty street.

* * *

A little while later, the first snippet of a thought ran through Ember's tired head. _Where am I?_ she thought for a split second before falling helplessly back to sleep. Later in the evening, when the last ray of summer had fallen from the sky, she sat up with a jolt. However, sitting up made her head hurt too much so she instantly had to lay back down. Her slight movement was enough to jar Eve from her position in a chair by the window. "What happened to you?" said Eve, "How could you just fall like that? And in that dirty street too..." Seeing that she was in for a very long lecture, Ember took the opportunity to observe her surroundings for the first time.She was in a long room with the only natural light coming in from the window Eve had been sitting by. But, giant bubbles filled with candles floated along the ceiling. Ember also noted that she was in a bed that looked very much like a hospital bed and that she was wearing a gown very much like a hospital gown. There was a young woman in a green robe tending to the person next to her and another green robed woman tending a person on the opposite side of the room. Not completely aware that she was interrupting Eve's tirade, Ember asked, "Where am I?" "What?" said Eve leaning over. Tiredly, Ember repeated her question."Oh, you're at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. On the second floor, to be quite exact," said Eve. "Well, what happened to me?" inquired Ember. Sitting down on the side of the bed, Eve announced, "It seems that you have an allergy to the dust that was flying about on the street. The Healers believe that the dust contained some essence of murtlap and you're allergic to murtlap essence. So that, plus your disorder, plus your body's obvious exhaustion from your depression, was what made you collapse." "Oh," replied Ember. "Oh is right, missy," said Eve, "I had no idea your disorder was back. Why didn't you tell me?" "It's been back all summer and you were so busy, what with mom and dad and everything, that I didn't think I needed to bother you. So now that I'm awake can we leave?" asked Ember. "Yeah, I think so," said Eve. "All right, you know what I want to do?" voiced Ember, "I want to go to that tavern we saw earlier in Diagon Alley." "OK," said Eve. And with that, she helped Ember up out of bed and the two sisters left the hospital.

* * *

(A/N- I'm sorry for switching points of view so abruptly but I couldn't figure out another way to change the focus of the story in the middle of the chapter. If anyone has any ideas about this please incorporate them in a review because I would be glad to hear them.) 

A month earlier, a young boy, Ember's age, woke up with a jolt. He was sweating profusely and looked extremely confused. _It was just a nightmare. You have to stop dreaming of Sirius like this,_ he commanded himself. Just as he started to get depressed over the thought of his godfather, an owl rapped on the window. Slowly pushing himself off the bed, he walked over to the window. He let the owl in, took the letter from it and gave it some coins that to a normal person would look extremely queer. But Harry Potter, as the boy was called, was nowhere close to being a normal person. For just by looking at him, people could tell he was not normal. He had remarkably vibrant green eyes and a head of jet-black hair that just would not lay flat on his head no matter what he did to it. But the most startling feature on his face was a scar right in the middle of his forehead that was in the shape of a lightning bolt. The scar was just the beginning of what made Harry Potter different. He also happened to be a wizard and that scar was given to him by the most evil wizard in modern wizard history.

This wizard was so terrifying that most normal wizards, if you can call wizards normal because by Muggle standards they aren't, are afraid to even say his name for fear that the floor will open up and swallow them, or lightning will hit them, or worst of all, maybe he will appear. And if he appeared at your house, as all wizards know full well, there was no doubt that someone would die that night. Not of natural causes either.Harry quietly started to read the letters that the owl had brought. The first was from his school, Hogwart's; it had his list of schoolbooks in it as well as his O.W.L. test results. Quickly glancing over the paper, he saw that he had indeed passed all of his tests. The sheet showed him this:  
  
**OWL Test Results For Potter, Harry J.**

**Defense Against The Dark Arts- Outstanding **

**Charms- Exceeds Expectations **

**Potions- Outstanding **

**Transfiguration- Exceeds Expectations **

**Care of Magical Creatures- Exceeds Expectations**

**Herbology- Exceeds Expectations**

**Divination- Poor**

**Astronomy- Poor  
**  
_Wow_, thought Harry, _I passed all the classes I needed. And I got an "outstanding" in Potions. Blimey, Ron'll flip when he hears that._ Placing his OWL letter aside, Harry turned to his other two letters. He knew without a doubt that they were from Ron and Hermione. And he was right.The first of the two was from Hermione. It read:

**Dear Harry,  
How are you? I know you're probably taking Sirius's death very seriously. But, Harry, it wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's it was Bellatrix's. Well, I'm at the Burrow with Ron for the time being but in a week we leave for headquarters. I think Dumbledore might allow you to come too. I passed all of my OWLs and got "Outstanding"s in all but Astronomy. In that I got an Exceeds Expectations. How did you do? Well, write back and I look forward to seeing you.  
Love,  
Hermione**

The second one was of course from Ron. It said: 

**Hey Harry!  
How are you doing? Mum and Dumbledore say you probably get to come to headquarters with us in a week. Hermione's here and she's still bubbling with curiosity over what I got on my OWLs because I refuse to show her. In case she reads this, I'll just say that I passed all of them except Astronomy and Divination. Well, see you in a week!  
Ron **

Sighing, Harry put the letters under the loose floorboard near his bed. As much as he knew Ron and Hermione were just trying to be supportive and as happy as he was that he managed to do well in Potions, he just didn't care anymore. They were all together at the Burrow without him, AGAIN. They could tell him all they wanted that Sirius's death wasn't his fault and that Sirius died the way he wanted to die, but still Harry felt a nagging feeling in the back of his brain that was constantly saying, _It's all your fault, you know. Everyone you love ends up dead because of you. Your parents, Cedric, Sirius. And the rest are all going to die too because you aren't strong enough to defeat Voldemort. And it's all your fault. _Pulling back the sheets, Harry tried to ignore the little voice. But the more he ignored it, the stronger it felt. Eventually, he lay down, closed his eyes, and just let the feelings of extreme sadness and depression wash over him like a tidal wave.

* * *

A month later, Harry was amazed at how much things on the outside had changed and yet how all the things inside him remained the same. Harry had been picked up the following week by Professor Lupin and Tonks and had been taken back to Grimmauld Place. He had been happily greeted by Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys, excepting Percy of course who was still acting like a self-righteous pompous git. However much Harry had tried to act happy like nothing was bothering him, he wasn't as happy to be back here as the others. (AN-Hmm... I wonder why?) 

But on that late-August morning, Harry decided that nothing was going to ruin his day because he and Ron and Hermione and Ginny were going to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasly and Tonks went with them. After getting their supplies, they all went back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Harry sat at a table with Ron and Hermione. Just as their food arrived, Harry noticed a girl walk in. She looked hauntingly familiar and yet he knew he had never met her before. He leaned in to Ron and Hermione and said, "Hey guys. Do you notice anything strange about that girl over there?" Hermione answered saying, "Other than the fact that she looks like she just got out of the hospital, no, not really. Why?" "Oh no reason," lied Harry. But then Mrs. Weasly told him that it was time to go. _I guess I'll have to think about what was so mysterious about her tomorrow_, he thought as he dutifully followed Mrs. Weasley.


	2. Looking Back and Moving Forward

Disclaimer: Sorry, y'all. I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter. The only things I own are Ember, Eve, the plot, and any other characters I might create later on. Everything else belongs to the brilliant Harry Potter mastermind J.K. Rowling and anything LOTR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Author's Note: For those of you who like LOTR, that will be coming in chapter 6 or 7. Also, I wanted to thank all of the people who reviewed chapter 1 and especially Filthy who reviewed twice and also agreed to be my beta-reader. "speaking" thinking  
  
Chapter 2- Looking Back and Moving Forward  
  
Early in the morning, Ember slowly woke up as the hotel alarm clock rang. As she quietly got out of bed, trying not to bother Eve, she reflected on last night. After a nice dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, Eve and Ember had gone to Diagon Alley to get the rest of Ember's supplies. When she got in the shower, Ember noted with a start that she had lost nearly all of her weight and every single one of her ribs was clearly visible. Just as alarming to her, she noted that her cheeks were sunk in and her eyes looked hollow. _I guess my disorder was what made me faint_, she thought as she hopped into the water, _I wish I could stop but I just can't.  
  
_ Feeling much better than she did when she got in the shower, Ember carefully stepped out and dried off. Deciding that she needed some coffee to really wake her up, Ember tried to wake Eve. However, any attempt to wake her sister up was proving to be futile. No amount of shaking or screaming could wake Eve up. She was sleeping like the dead. Deciding that she had no alternative, Ember took her wand out of her pocket. Leaning over Eve, she whispered "_Aquarias_".  
  
Freezing cold water shot out of Ember's wand and rained in a cloud on Eve. "What in the heck is going on here?" she yelled as she sat up with a start.  
  
"Oh," said Ember, smiling sweetly, "I just wanted to let you know that I was going to go to Starbuck's and ask you if you wanted anything."  
  
"You woke me up for coffee!" Eve roared.  
  
"I take it you don't want any then?" replied Ember sweetly.  
  
"No I don't want any coffee! Now get out before I strangle you!" bellowed Eve in reply.  
  
Walking out the door after grabbing the room key, Ember threw back her head and laughed. Many people weren't able to even speak after a brush with the famous Wilson temper. But Ember was used to it. None of the women in her family were redheads, well except for some distant cousin, Lillian, or Lila or something like that. Yet all of the women in the Wilson had a temper that would put any redheads temper to shame. When a Wilson woman wasn't happy, nobody was happy.  
  
She walked to the coffee shop and ordered a café au lait for herself and an expresso for Eve. When she had paid the cashier and collected her coffee, she slowly drifted back to the hotel, once again lost in her thoughts. Back in the room, the two sisters drank their coffee and then they packed their bags so they could take Ember to the station.  
  
A while later, as eleven o'clock drew nearer, Eve turned off the TV and walking into the to bedroom, said, "Hey, we better get moving if you're gonna catch the train."  
  
"Okay, I guess you're right. Hey, I can come home for Christmas, right? I mean, if you're going to be too busy, I'd understand ---, said Ember, trailing off.

"Of course you can come home for Christmas. Now whether or not you'll want to come home is another thing," replied Eve, "But we gotta leave now!"  
  
Picking up Ember's bag, Eve walked out the door in a rush. Sighing, Ember grabbed her trunk and followed her sister.

* * *

Ember and Eve were a little perplexed as to what to do to get to Platform 9 ¾. They were looking all over for the platform and just couldn't find it . Then Ember noticed a boy with an owl cage running through a wall. She thought she was just hallucinating because instead of hitting the wall, the boy ran right through it. But then, she saw others running through and heard someone mention the word "Hogwart's". Turning to Eve, she said, "Hey, Eve. I think we have to run through the wall."  
  
"Right,then" said Eve.  
  
Taking a deep Eve ran through the wall. When she didn't reappear, Ember knew they had the right idea. Bracing herself, she ran headlong into the wall and was amazed when she ended up on the platform.Since they were safely on the other side, it was time to say good bye.  
  
Pulling Ember into a deep bear hug like the one they had shared in Diagon Alley, Eve whispered, "Hey you get a fresh start where no one knows who our father is, where no one knows about mom, and especially where no one knows about your problem. So don't screw it up. Ember, promise me you won't screw it up."  
  
Looking into her sister's eyes, Ember said, "I promise. Now I have to go get on the train because it leaves in two minutes but I'll be home at Christmas."  
  
"Okay," said Eve, "I love you. Now go catch your train."  
  
As she picked up her trunk and walked away, Ember said, "I love you too."  
  
When Ember reached the stairs to step onto the train, she heard a voice that sounded specifically like Eve's yell, "And don't forget to eat."

* * *

Earlier that very same morning, at the Weasley house, things were definitely off to a very hectic start. The Burrow may have not been all that large but the amount of noise in the house was larger than the amount made by a stampeding elephant.  
  
It probably wouldn't have been so chaotic except that Fred and George, even though they weren't going back to Hogwart's, decided to make things as crazy as they were on the September firsts that they went to school. So, in honor of their first official year without school, they came up with a foolproof plan for chaos. They decided to set all the alarm clocks in the house off at once, and two hours later than when they were supposed to ring.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's scream upon being awoken two hours later than scheduled was heard as far away as two miles. "Fred, George, come here right this instant," she roared.  
  
"Honestly, Mum. What makes you think that we had anything to do with this?" the twins asked with fake incredulity.  
  
"Oh, I just know you did," replied Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint, Mum, but we had nothing to do with this. We really must run," said Fred.  
  
"Yes, business is booming," said George.  
  
And with that, the two biggest troublemakers since the Marauders attended Hogwart's Apparated out of the Burrow.  
  
Needless to say, the rest of the morning was hectic. As Mrs. Weasley tried frantically to make Harry one last filling breakfast, everyone else ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. They frenziedly tried to fit what should have been three hours of last minute packing into one. At ten forty-five, they finally managed to congregate in the living room. Dumbledore had a special portkey make so that the two Weasley parents and two Weasley children, plus Harry and Hermione, plus Harry's guard could travel to the platform.

Since Voldemort was becoming more and more public after the incident in the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore didn't want to risk Harry's safety anymore than he had to. They could have used ministry cars but since Fudge had begrudgingly admitted that Voldemort had returned, relations between anyone who had supported Harry and the Minister were more strained then ever before. It was almost as if the Minister believed that it was Harry's fault that Voldemort was back.  
  
It was along these lines that the thoughts running through Harry's mind were travelling._ It's as if the bloody idiot of a Minister actually believes that if I weren't here, Voldemort wouldn't be back._ Just then, Harry remembered the Prophecy. _Oh, if I weren't here maybe Voldemort wouldn't be either. Maybe it's all my fault_. Harry was about to continue on his depressing thoughts when a voice that he didn't recognise echoed through his head. _If you weren't here, Voldemort still would be. At least with you here, the Light Side stands a chance of winning.  
_  
Harry was very confused as to whom the voice belonged. But before he had a chance to dwell on it, Mrs. Weasley's voice snapped him back to reality.

"All right, we're all here so I think we can go," she said irritably.

Knowing that simply allowing her to cool down was the best idea, everyone took hold of the portkey. It couldn't have been more than three seconds until Harry began to once again feel the familiar pull behind his navel.

* * *

In no time at all, the group spilled on to the platform, startling all the other witches and wizards. When they had all managed to regain their balance, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Remus, and Mad-Eye Moody quickly said good- bye to the kids.

"Now go catch your train," yelled Mrs. Weasley as the conductor called the final "all aboard." Sprinting onto the train, the four decided to go get a compartment.  
  
"Hey," said Harry, "Why don't we go see if the back compartment is open?"  
  
"Well, why don't we see if any of these up front are open first?" asked Ginny, a bit confused.  
  
"Because the Marauders always sat in the back," said Harry simply.  
  
Nodding their agreement, the other three quietly followed Harry to the back of the train. They opened the door to the last compartment and sat down not noticing a strangely familiar girl who was sitting there asleep.  
  
However, when they sat down, Ember awoke and sat in a surprised voice, "Who are you?" Wryly, she thought, I always have been a light sleeper.  
  
Noticing the girl for the first time, Harry nearly keeled over in shock. It was the girl from the Leaky Cauldron! Gathering his wits about him, he said, "I am Harry Potter, and this is Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Now if you don't mind my asking, who are you?"  
  
Surprised by his straightforwardness, Ember thought, _Hmm, I wonder why he's talking to me. I mean the only people who ever talked to be were Dad, Eve, Jason, and Matt._ Realising that the boy, Harry, was waiting for an answer, she said, "My name's Ember Wilson. What year are you all going into?"  
  
The brunette girl with bushy hair, Hermione, said, "We're all sixth years except Ginny who is a fifth year. If it's not too bold, why are you here? I mean I've met every sixth year at least once and I don't remember you."  
  
"I'm here from the New York Institute of Magic. I'm going to finish my schooling out here because my dad was British and he used to always want me to go to Hogwart's," replied Ember quietly. Lost in reflection, she added, "He and Mom used to always argue about that. He went to Hogwart's and she went to New York. But they divorced a year ago so it doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Harry, "I never knew my parents but I can only imagine what it might be like if they split."  
  
"Not meaning to be impolite or anything, but were you at the Leaky Cauldron last night?" inquired Hermione rather curiously.  
  
"Yeah, me and my sister, Eve, were. I think I remember seeing you there," Ember replied.  
  
Ginny was getting bored with the conversation. So she said, "Anyone up for a game of chess?"  
  
Laughing, Harry agreed to play Ginny in chess. Ember sat staring out the window and Ron and Hermione went to patrol the train. Eventually, they came back and Ron helped Harry play chess while Hermione talked with Ember. They continued through the mountains like this in relative peace. That is, until a certain blond-haired Slytherin had to show up.

* * *

_Crash!_ Without warning, the compartment door slammed open and in walked the reigning Hogwart's king of evil.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" sneered Ron. The others began mumbling under their breaths.  
  
"Malfoy?" said Ember confused. _Isn't Jason...hmm_, she thought.  
  
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," said the above-mentioned king of evil. "Who are you?'  
  
"Why Draco, I'm hurt that you don't remember me," said Ember, shocking all of them into silence.  
  
"Who are you?" repeated Draco.  
  
"Jason will be surprised that you don't remember me," she said.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know about Jason and Matt?" Draco yelled.  
  
"Draco," said Ember rather softly, "I'm Ember Wilson. Remember me now?"  
  
Seeing Draco confusion on his face, she decided to fill him in. "I'm Jason's girlfriend and Matt's best friend. I went to school with both of them and I spent last Christmas holidays with you at Malfoy Manor."  
  
Shocked, Draco could only sputter, "Ember?" in disbelief. But then his disbelief turned to anger. "Don't you ever talked about them again!" he yelled.

And with that, he turned and walked out of the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle close on his heels.

"What is going on here?" asked Ginny confused.

"Well Ginny. Draco has two American raised older brothers. One of them, Matt, is my best guy friend in the whole world. The other, Jason, is my boyfriend," explained Ember.  
  
"Draco has brothers?" asked Harry, still stunned by this whole conversation.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ember said, "Two years before Draco was born, his dad had an affair with an American witch. She became pregnant and had Jason. Then, when Draco's mum was pregnant with him, Lucious met up with Jason's mom again, and she had Matt. I guess Draco still has a hard time accepting them. Jason and Matt love Draco but Draco just closes himself off to them."  
  
Her announcement left a completely shocked group.  
  
"Did you know?" she asked them all.  
  
Murmurs of "No" and "I had no clue" were heard from everyone.  
  
After they had answered her, they all became silent again, each lost in their own thoughts. They stayed this way for quite a while until Neville and Luna knocked on the door. Standing up, Ginny opened the door.  
  
"Hey you guys," Neville and Luna said together.  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to our newest sixth year," said Hermione pointing to Ember.  
  
"Hey, I'm Ember Wilson. I'm the American-exchange student," Ember replied politely.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Neville, "I'm Neville Longbottom and this is Luna Lovegood."  
  
"Likewise," said Ember.  
  
Pleasantries aside, the seven settled down to enjoy the rest of their train ride. They played Exploding Snap and Gobstones and just talked. They were enjoying it so much that when they arrived at Hogwart's it came as a complete shock to all of them. Scrambling to get their robes on, the seven grabbed their animals and got off the train.  
  
Noticing Ember staring at the castle, Harry walked over and said, "Magnificent isn't it? Welcome to Hogwart's, Ember."  
  
With a thank you from Ember, the seven made their way over to the carriages.  
  
A/N- Hey everyone. I'm sorry if this chapter was a load of crud. My muse sort of abandoned me. In your reviews, tell me what you think of Ember. And what do you think of Draco's secret? Please read and review  
-Elvenwitch


	3. The Sorting Hat's Second Song

Disclaimer: I only own Ember, Eve, Jason, Matt, their mom, the sorting hat's prophecy and the plot. All the Harry Potter canon characters belong to the incredibly talented amazing J.K. Rowling. All the Lord of the Rings canon characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
A/N- I hope y'all enjoyed Draco's secret. Jason will be introduced to the plot soon. Matt will be introduced later on.(chapter 8 or so) The LOTR characters will come in to the story at around chapter 6 or so. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and I hope you like the prophecy.  
  
Chapter 3- The Sorting Hat's Second Song  
  
The seven kids slowly made their way through the crowd towards the carriages. They had almost arrived when Harry spotted an old friend.  
  
"Hagrid!" called Harry as he spotted his large friend trying to herd the first years towards the boats.  
  
"Why, 'ello Harry," said Hagrid as he made his way through the throng.  
  
He walked over and gave Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna large hugs. Then he turned his attention to Ember.  
  
"Who's yer friend, 'Arry?" questioned Hagrid, wondering if she was the new student.  
  
"Hello, I'm Ember Wilson. I'm the new exchange student," replied Ember cautiously.  
  
"Well o' course you are. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I'm also the Care of Magical Creatures professor," replied Hagrid kindly.  
  
He knew right away that he was going to like this girl. _She reminds me so much of her dad,_ he thought somberly. Ember started staring off into the distance. _Is he the one dad mentioned?_ she thought.  
  
Abruptly remembering her manners, Ember said, "Nice to meet you, Professor. I'm sure I'll see you around the school."  
  
"Yeah, well, you be sure to do that," answered Hagrid. He was just about to walk away when he suddenly remembered something. "Ember, when you get to the school, have 'Arry here take you to the back entrance of the great 'all. Professor McGonagall will be waiting for you with the firs' years."  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid. I'll be sure to do that," replied Ember.  
  
With a murmured goodbye, Hagrid left to escort the "wee, ickle first years" up to the castle. The students then walked towards the carriages. Squeezing tightly, they managed to fit all seven of them into a single carriage. And with an invisible force pulling them, the carriages and the students they carried were coming back home.

* * *

The carriage ride, in itself, was rather uneventful. They simply sat and talked. They were all excited about coming back to Hogwart's. Well, that is, except for Ember. She was nervous and worried and borderline depressed. 

_What am I doing here?_ she thought. _I should have asked Eve to home school me. Then I wouldn't have to worry about fitting in. Especially with a group of people that are completely different from me. And I bet they don't like Americans either. Plus it's not like Jason and Matt can visit me here._ She sighed slowly and went back to staring out the window.  
  
Eventually, the carriages pulled up to the front gates. Everyone was so excited to be back at Hogwarts. They all got out of the carriages and walked happily to the castle entrance. They all eagerly walked into the castle. That is, except for Ember, once again. She seemed to hold back a little and sort of separate herself from the rest of the group. _They all belong here,_ she thought, _and I don't. I don't belong anywhere.  
  
_Looking at Ember, Harry noticed how depressed she looked. Realizing that this was the same look he wore when he was thinking depressing thoughts of Sirius and needed to be cheered up, Harry told everyone, "You all go on. I'll be up shortly."  
  
With murmurs of "Okay, Harry" and "Sure", the others departed for the great hall.  
  
Hermione lingered and asked Harry, "Do you need some help here?" motioning to Ember.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great," said Harry. He was grateful for a girl's help with this.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hermione approached Ember with Harry trailing right behind. "Hey," she said gently, "You okay?"  
  
Suddenly becoming extremely interested in her shoes, Ember whispered, "Not really."  
  
Reflecting on the position that Ember was in, Hermione leaned in and asked, "Do you need to talk about it?"  
  
"No," said Ember, "I'll be okay, I hope. I'm just scared I guess because it is so different here."  
  
"I understand. Change is always scary. Especially adjusting to a whole new school and way of doing things," said Hermione.  
  
"It'll be okay. We're all really nice, well except for the Slytherins and I promise that we won't make fun of you for being American. Plus, if Malfoy is a total prat, you have his worst nightmare when it comes to blackmail. So, come on. Hermione and I'll walk you to Professor McGonagall and she'll take care of you from there," Harry added.  
  
Addressing the subject of Professor McGonagall, Hermione said, "She may come across as strict and uncaring, but she took five stunners straight to the chest last year for Hagrid so we know she cares."  
  
Gathering her courage to herself, Ember took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Let's go."  
  
Smiling, Harry and Hermione led the way into the school.

* * *

Ember stood at the front of the great hall with the first years as they were sorted thinking about what had occurred after she had walked into the school. After Harry and Hermione had taken her to Professor McGonagall, Ember had introduced herself and the two had talked for a few minutes before Professor McGonagall turned and addressed the first years.  
  
"Welcome, to your first year at Hogwart's," she had said, "The start-of- term banquet and feast will be beginning shortly. But before it can begin, you must be sorted into a house. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The sorting is very important because while you attend school here, your house is like your family. Until your sixth year, all of your classes will be attended with your house, you will attend meals in the Great Hall at your house table, and you will sleep and spend free time in your house dormitory. Also, good things you do will gain your house points, break any rules, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House Cup is awarded to the house with the most points.  
  
"These houses all have a long and ancient history. They were named after the school's founders and you will find that in each house are people that exemplify the traits of their house's namesake. You will be sorted into the house that best fits you. You needn't be worried about being placed in the wrong house because Hogwart's has yet to ever produce a student who was ill sorted.  
  
"The ceremony will begin shortly so please make yourselves as ready as possible. Please wait quietly and I will be back as soon as we are ready."  
  
She had started to walk away and then she remembered something.  
  
"Everyone," she had said, "This is Ember Wilson, a sixth-year transfer student. She will be in charge until you enter the great hall."  
  
_Great, just great, they'll think I'm a stuck up teachers pet. Well, at least it's just first years,_ Ember thought to herself.  
  
Turning her cat-eyes on Ember, McGonagall had said, "Make sure they look halfway decent, would you?"  
  
Noting the look of annoyance on Ember's face at her comment and misinterpreting it as fear, she had said, "They're just first years, I'm sure you can handle it."  
  
And with that, she swept from the chamber and into the hall.  
  
Once she was gone, the first years glanced at her and then began to talk to each other in rather loud increasing intervals. Ember had hoped that they would quiet down but it soon became obvious that that was not likely to happen.  
  
Thinking she was going crazy to get people to follow a teacher's order, Ember had cleared her throat and said, "Would you mind being quiet? You are giving me a headache."  
  
A prim looking first year had turned to her and said, "Thank you very much for quieting them. I'm Aliana Warrison and I'm sure that we would all benefit from following the professor's instructions."  
  
Sparing Ember from having to reply, Professor McGonagall had entered and said that they were ready for them now. Ember had simply followed her and the first years had trailed along behind Ember.  
  
When they got to the front, Professor McGonagall had explained about the sorting and then the hat had sung its song.  
  
Now, she was simply waiting for the first years to be sorted so she could be sorted.  
  
She listened as Aliana Warrison was made a Ravenclaw and several others were sorted.  
  
Then, she heard the last first year be sorted and Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the student body.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he said, "I'm sure you are all very hungry but we have one more thing that must be dealt with before the feast begins."  
  
Turning to Ember, he said, "This is Miss Ember Wilson and she is our first American transfer student. She is here for the next two years from the New York Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please welcome her."  
  
Suddenly noticing all of the eyes focused on her, Ember felt slightly self- conscious. Luckily, Dumbledore began to speak again and all the attention was once again focused on him.  
  
"Miss Wilson, if you will, please try the hat on," he said.  
  
Ember walked over to the stool and was about to sit on it when the hat did something that surprised everyone. It shocked the students and professors alike and it even surprised Dumbledore a little.  
  
It began to sing a second time.  
  
Opening it brim wide, it sang:  
  
__

_Now I bet you wonder why this hat sings yet again._

I am here to warn you because I think of you as friends.

Already I have told you of the houses and their kinds,

But now it is my warning tale I beg you keep in mind.

The warrior and the savior together must combine,

As two different worlds once again align.

Two foes will emerge to terrify this place,

Both with evil hidden, behind a powerful face.

The first, a foe once beaten, once again appears.

To conquer him, the warrior must face his deepest fears.

The second, a new foe yet not new to all,

Disaster shall come to this land if he does not fall.

The warrior has a past known all too well,

Yet his future remains much too difficult to foretell.

Despite a cutting loss and a lack of understanding,

One will come to make things right in the middle of his grieving.

The power of the savior, is not yet known to her,

Yet it must be realized if evil's downfall is to occur.

The destiny of this pair must soon come to light,

If evil's downfall is to occur and the world be set right.

If they are not destroyed and the banners of good once again unfurled,

Then peace on earth will not come to either world.

Their lineage shall be revealed and told.

It and more will be explained before the year grows old.

_The prophecies told yesterday,_

Today will be fulfilled.

And so maybe the peace we hope for

The world may yet yield.

But unless these things come to pass

And the defeat of evil comes about,

Both of these worlds shall crumble and fall.

Of that I have no doubt.

  
  
As soon as the hat was done, the room was so silent that you could here a pin drop. But then, it was like a million voices erupted at once, all wanting to be the loudest.  
  
Surprise still evident on his face, Dumbledore cleared his throat rather loudly. Instantly the voices and the noise stopped.  
  
"Miss Wilson," he said, "Would you please put the hat on?"  
  
Gathering her wits and her courage, Ember sat down on the stool and put on the hat.  
  
As soon as she placed it on her head, Ember heard a small voice in her ear.  
  
"I knew I'd be seeing you this year," it said, "How did you like my second song"  
  
_It was nice,_ Ember thought, _was it a prophecy?  
_  
"Oh yes," said the hat, "Even I make a few prophecies every now and then. But now I have to sort you. Hmm...you're a rather difficult one."  
  
_I am?_ Ember asked.  
  
"Yes," it replied, "You have a high amount of loyalty you'd be fine in Hufflepuff yet you have an extreme ambition even though it is yet unrealized. You have a mind like your sister's and yet you have all of your father's courage and more. So where on Earth do I put you?"  
  
_Well,_ thought Ember logically, _I think Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would be okay but they're not quite the right fit. And I really don't want to be in Slytherin.  
_  
"Ah yes," said the hat, "I recall your father had a very strong dislike for the snake's house. Well, if its what you want I guess you belong in ... GRYFFINDOR!  
  
The hat yelled the last word to the entire school. Just as Ember was about to remove the hat, she heard a voice in her ear say, "Be careful this year. Your road is much tougher that you suspect."  
  
Taking the hat off, Ember handed it to Professor McGonagall and went to sit down between Hermione and Ginny. Everyone told her congratulations until they realized that Dumbledore was waiting for them to quiet down so he could speak.  
  
"I believe the feast can now ... begin," said Professor Dumbledore from the Head Table and the plates instantly filled themselves.  
  
Loading her plate with food, Ember sat back and listened to the conversation around her.  
  
"I can't believe the hat sang twice," said Ron in-between large mouthfuls of food.  
  
"I know," agreed Harry, "Has it ever happened before?"  
  
"Yes," answered Hermione, "In Hogwarts, A History, it says that the hat only sings twice when it is giving a prophecy."  
  
"Was that a prophecy then?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Yes," said Ember.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at her. "What?" she said, "I asked the hat about it and it told me it was."  
  
"Not another prophecy," groaned Harry. He still hadn't adjusted to the fact that he either had to murder Voldemort or be murdered by him.  
  
"What do you mean another?" asked Ember curiously.  
  
Harry sighed, "There is a prophecy that we discovered in the Department of Mysteries last June. It involves me and we all still haven't adjusted to it." Praying Ember would drop it, he said, "It takes some getting used to."  
  
Realizing that everyone would like her to drop the subject, Ember simply replied, "Oh. So let's try and figure out what the sorting hat's prophesy means. It may be valuable information. I mean it sure as heck sounded like it."  
  
"Yes," agreed Hermione, "It sounded like it was referring to..."  
  
Interrupting Hermione, Ron said, "Let's figure it out later, Hermione. Just let us enjoy one meal in peace."  
  
Hermione agreed and the topic moved to safer waters such as classes and Quidditch.  
  
When everyone except possibly Ron was stuffed, Professor Dumbledore once again stood up.  
  
"I have a few start of term notices. I would like to remind everyone once again that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. If you seem to have any trouble remembering that, think of its name. Also, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that there is to be no magic in the corridors between classes and that there is a continually growing list of contraband items located on the door to his office. This list now includes Canary Creams, Skiving Snackboxes, and Portable Swamps.  
  
"Last but not least, I would like to introduce to you our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor and her assistant. Their names are Professor Eve Wilson and Jason Malfoy."  
  
And upon hearing these names, Ember and Draco both promptly fainted.

* * *

Ember felt herself wake up. She was lying on the floor of the great hall and everyone was staring at her.  
  
Someone came up behind her and helped her up. "Thank you," she said as she stood.  
  
"Not a problem," said Harry.  
  
Up front, Professor Dumbledore said, "You are all dismissed except for Professor and Miss Wilson, Professor and Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, Miss Granger, and Mister and Miss Weasley."  
  
Ember simply sat there and sipped at her pumpkin juice as everyone else left the Great Hall. But the minute they were gone, she ran over and hugged first Eve and then Jason. Her friends trailed along behind her.  
  
"Why didn't either of you tell me?" she said accusingly to her sister and her boyfriend.  
  
"I can answer that," said Professor Dumbledore from behind her, "They didn't tell you because I told them not to."  
  
"Oh," said Ember, "Well in that case, Professor, would you excuse Eve, Jason and myself for a few moments?"  
  
"Certainly," said the headmaster cordially.  
  
Walking to a far corner of the Great Hall, Ember once again hugged Eve and Jason.  
  
Laughing, Eve asked, "What's with all the hugs? You only left me this morning."  
  
"I know," said Ember, "I just missed you."  
  
"I missed you too baby sis," replied Eve, "But from now on, you probably should call me Professor Wilson."  
  
"That'll take some getting used to," laughed Ember. Swiveling her head, she turned her attention on her boyfriend.  
  
"And you," she said, "You haven't written since term let out and then you just show up here as a professor."  
  
"I've written a lot, I just didn't know you'd be in England," said Jason, "And I'm not a professor, I'm a professor's assistant."  
  
"Oh," replied Ember, "Well, in that case, I missed you."  
  
Wrapping his arms around Ember, Jason said, "I missed you more than you know." And with that, he leaned down and softly kissed her.  
  
"All right," said Eve, smiling. "Break it up you two."  
  
Grinning, the three friends walked back over to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
As they walked, Ember leaned over and whispered to Jason, "You might want to talk to Draco. He got a little mad at me when I mentioned you and Matt on the train."  
  
"Okay" agreed Jason.

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Dumbledore had sat everyone else down and began to talk with them.  
  
"I am well aware of the fact that you have been enemies for years," he said addressing the four Gryffindors and the lone Slytherin. "However, as the sorting hat made sure we knew, there is something going on this year that is bigger, even than Voldemort."  
  
"What could be bigger than Voldemort?" questioned Ron, confused.  
  
"Oh honestly, Ron," said Hermione exasperated, "You heard the prophecy. There rises a second foe remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Ron.  
  
"And which one of you figured out that in fact the sorting hat's second song was indeed a prophecy," questioned Dumbledore kindly.  
  
"Ember did," answered Harry.  
  
"I daresay you've had enough of prophecies lately," said Dumbledore looking at Harry regretfully.  
  
"Forgive me for interrupting," drawled Draco sarcastically, "But why am I here?"  
  
"Very well, Mister Malfoy," sighed Dumbledore, "You are here because I want you to talk with your brother."  
  
"No," replied Draco.  
  
"Mister Malfoy," asked Dumbledore, "Are you refusing to talk to your older brother?"  
  
"YES," yelled Draco, "I REFUSE!" And with that Draco ran from the room.

* * *

Seeing Draco run out, Ember, Eve, and Jason hurried over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Where did he go? What happened? Why did he run?" said Jason, pelting the Headmaster with questions.  
  
"Unless I am mistaken," answered Professor Dumbledore, "he has run back to the Slytherin common room. I want no one to disturb him tonight. We will deal with him in the morning. Now I suggest you all go to bed. The Gryffindor password is _Braveheart_. Professors, you already know your passwords. Goodnight."  
  
And with that Dumbledore left the hall.  
  
Yawning, the five friends said goodbye to the professors. Ember gave Jason and Eve both hugs and pecked Jason on the cheek before following her friends out of the hall.  
  
Smiling, they walked to the Gryffindor common room. The girls and boys parted and Hermione showed Ember to her dorm.  
  
Smiling, Ember changed into her nightclothes. After unpacking some of her stuff, she and Hermione laid on her bed and talked. Well after midnight, the two finally stopped talking and went to sleep.  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter. But don't get used to it. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I also hoped you liked the prophecy. Please comment on it in your reviews and tell me what you think of the new DADA professor and her assistant. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!  
-Elvenwitch 


End file.
